


There is no death - there is The Force

by MissReylo



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker kills the Jedi, Angst, But not today, Death, Jedi Temple March, One day I will write something happy, Reader Insert, you die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was too silent that night. Then hell broke loose. </p><p>Darth Vader betrayed and killed them and you couldn't stop him. </p><p>Warning:  Reader dies, murder</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is no death - there is The Force

You were walking through the corridors of the Jedi temple, thinking about your next class. With Master Yoda away and Master Kenobi on a mission, Master Yoda had asked you to teach the younglings. You loved the little children. You agreed with Master Yoda, the mind of a child was truly wonderful.   
It was silent in the Jedi temple, almost too silent. The corridors were empty, many people were away. A padawan walked around the corner.   
The feeling of impending doom came over you and you tried not to focus on it. Nothing was going to happen.   
Suddenly you heard the sound of a little girl screaming. You turned around and recognized Liz, the little silent girl but with great potential. She came to you, running.  
‘Master, master Y/N. There are people, there are too many!’ She screamed.  
You grabbed your light saber. ‘Who?’  
‘An army!’ The girl said.  
‘Hide, young one. Now.’ You said. ‘I will go.’  
You allowed the fear to fill you but then pushed it out. Fear lead to the Dark Side. You had something to do. Distant shooting filled you ears and you activated your light saber and started to run to the shooting.

 

You were busy fighting against the clones that had come when you saw him. Anakin Skywalker. You had met him many times, you could even call him a friend. You remembered meeting him for the first time.  
‘Padawan Y/N, meet Anakin Skywalker.’ Said Obi-Wan Kenobi. ‘He is going to be my Padawan.’  
‘Nice to meet you, young Skywalker.’ You said and shook Anakin’s hand.   
‘You betrayed us!’ You screamed at him.  
He turned around after killing another Jedi Padawan, a girl you had seen many times. His face, angry and hateful, was so different from the sweet face of the little boy you had met.  
His light saber shone in the darkness.  
‘You betrayed your family.’ You whispered. ‘How could you?’  
His light saber swung and yours did too.   
The battle had started.

 

The tortured screams echoed through your ears. You could not forget the sight of the dead bodies of your friends.  
The younglings. You knew Anakin would not spare them.  
Tears rolled down your cheeks. After the battle, everyone had thought you were dead, you had dragged yourself to the wall of the room you were in and had tried to make the wound stop bleeding. It stung and you knew you would not survive this.  
Your emotions were taking control of you. Sobbing you closed your eyes, to not see the dead bodies. You became dizzy and lightheaded. You desperately hoped that there were still people alive.  
You tried to recite the Jedi Code to keep yourself awake but you couldn’t remember.  
You heard footsteps and opened your mouth to scream, you didn’t care if maybe the person was an enemy. You were already dying.  
But you couldn’t. Your voice wasn’t working.  
Suddenly you felt a hand on your cheek. Blurry figures surrounded you.  
‘What happened, Y/N?’  
You were hallucinating. Obi-Wan wasn’t here. He was away. You turned your face away, everything became blurrier.  
‘Who did this, Y/N. Dear, tell me.’ The voice asked.  
‘Anakin Skywalker.’ You croaked. ‘Ani.’  
‘What do you mean?’  
‘He killed.. everyone.’ Everything went so bright and the hand on your cheek faded away. You felt nothing. No pain. Nothing.  
Suddenly you remembered the last line of the Jedi Code.  
‘There is no Death. There is only The Force.’  
And then you surrendered. 

/ THE END /


End file.
